


Baby I'm a Want You

by IvanW



Series: Song Inspired Fics [12]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Song Lyrics, Song fic, slightly silly, spock sings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: Inspired by the Bread song, Baby I'm a Want YouBecause we all could use some fluff
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Song Inspired Fics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487456
Comments: 20
Kudos: 97





	Baby I'm a Want You

“Bones, why’d you pick this place?” Jim asked as he followed his best friend and CMO into a fairly empty bar. It was sparsely lit and at the top of the establishment, in the center was a small stage set up for he guessed a musician. Live music could be good. But judging by how few people were there he supposed maybe the music wasn’t so great.

“I didn’t. Uhura said to meet them here,” Bones explained, squinting. “Something about a surprise Spock had or it was a surprise for Spock. I don’t know. That part is fuzzy.”

“Great.” Jim laughed. “I don’t see anyone we know here so we must be the first ones.” He looked around for a table that held a decent sized group close enough to enjoy the music if it was good, but discreet enough they could all slip out if it sucked.

“I’ll get us some drinks. What do you want?” Bones asked.

“A beer’s fine. I need a clear head for later.”

“Later?”

“Yeah a meeting at HQ.”

“Aren’t we on shore leave?”

Jim shrugged. “A captain’s work is never done.”

“Hmm.”

Bones moved off toward the bar and Jim settled down at one of the chairs at the table. Just as Bones came with their drinks, the door of the establishment opened and in walked Uhura, Sulu, Jaylah, Keenser, and Scotty. They hurried right over.

“Where’s Spock?”

“Oh, don’t worry,“ Uhura said. “He’ll be along. Hey, Monty, get me something sweet, would you?”

“Sure thing, lassie. Come on Jaylah, let’s get something.”

Uhura, Sulu and Keenser sat down, waiting for their drinks.

“Surprised Spock didn’t come with all of you,” Jim said. “Bones said something about a surprise?”

Uhura smiled. “Sure is.”

“Is it his birthday or something?” And Jim felt bad for not knowing when Spock’s birthday was. He should know that, right? Of course Spock didn’t celebrate or anything but…

“Just wait and see,” she said mysteriously.

And just as Scotty and Jaylah returned with drinks the lights in the bar dimmed even lower, except for on the stage where a spot light appeared.

Jim turned to look as from the right of the stage a man came out. And not just any man. A Vulcan.

 _Spock_.

“What the hell?”

“Shh,” Uhura hushed him.

Spock carried an old Earth acoustic string instrument and at first Jim thought it was a guitar but then realized it was a banjo. Jim’s mouth dropped open.

Well, hell, he sure was surprised.

Spock pulled up a stool and sat in the spotlight. After strumming a few random cords on the banjo, a song began to take shape. And Spock began to sing.

_Baby I'm-a want you  
Baby I'm-a need you  
You're the only one I care enough to hurt about  
Maybe I'm-a crazy  
But I just can't live without  
your lovin' and affection  
Givin' me direction  
Like a guiding light to help me through a darkest hour  
Lately I'm a-prayin'  
That you'll always be a-stayin' beside me_

_Used to be my life was just emotions passing by  
Feeling all the while and never really knowing why_

_Lately I'm a-prayin'  
That you'll always be a-stayin' beside me._

After the song finished, everyone clapped like crazy and Jim just sat there dumbfounded. Uhura elbowed him.

“Well?” she demanded.

“Your elbow is sharp and should be registered as a lethal weapon.”

She rolled her eyes. “Funny. But you’d better come up with something better than that , because he’s coming over and that song was for you.”

“What? Wait. That song…”

“Captain.”

Jim turned wide eyes on Spock, who now stared expectantly at him. “Uh.”

Before things got entirely too awkward, which yeah, they kind of were, Spock sat down.

“I-uh-didn’t know you sang,” he said lamely. He could feel his communications officer glaring at him. His face felt flaming hot.

“Not normally, no,” Spock admitted. “But I was advised that you enjoy music.”

“Er. Yeah. I mean…I do. Yes.”

Spock nodded. “And that you like Bread.”

Jim blinked.

Bones choked. “Spock, when I said bread, I meant like sour—”

Jim kicked him hard under the table. Now Bones was glaring at him too. In fact, he was pretty sure everyone at the table, but Spock was.

“Get lost,” Jim ordered.

“What?”

“Not you, Spock. Everybody else. Beat it.”

They all scrambled up, chairs scraping across the floor. They all managed to seize their drinks, Jim noted, as they slunk away.

Jim exhaled very slowly. He watched Spock’s expression shift from slightly hopeful to slightly defeated.

“You did not appreciate the song?”

He licked his lips. “I did. Very much. I was…definitely surprised.”

“Pleasantly?”

Jim smiled. “Yes. I never would have imagined you’d sing Baby I’m a Want You in a million years. I don’t think that’s going to be something I’ll ever forget.”

“I particularly thought the lyrics ‘my life was emotions passing by’ was appropriate,” Spock explained.

“I…can see why that would appeal to you.” He reached over and claimed Spock’s hand in his. “And thank you. For singing Bread for me. That was…beyond sweet.”

“Then you do indeed like Bread?”

“Oh, most definitely now.” Jim stroked his fingers across the palm of Spock’s hand. “I just…why didn’t you tell me? I mean I know you did, with song, but before?”

“I wanted to do something extraordinary. For you.”

Emotion welled up inside Jim and his full heart beat warmly in his chest.

“You did. And just so you know, I can’t live without you either. I love you, Spock. And I couldn’t be more fucking happy in this moment than I am right now. It’s a little overwhelming.” His smile widened. “But in a good way.”

He moved his chair closer to Spock, leaned over, and gave his first officer their first kiss.


End file.
